


'Kara Danvers and the bringer of the Plague'

by pjackson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All main cast from Supergirl, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjackson/pseuds/pjackson
Summary: Kara Danvers's world turned upside down when her adoptive father, Jeremiah Danvers died protecting her when she was 13. Alex, her 15 year old adoptive sister ran away from home asking them not to follow her or look for her.Kara lost her adoptive mother a year later to a heart attack and then it was all hell. Now, a year later, Kara comes upon a world she never knew of before and she has to face her past in the form of a person. There, she meets a girl who took her breath away and she also meets some new friends. Will Kara be capable of handling her new life? Will she gain victory at the challenge she has to face?





	1. Kara gets chased by a huge Dog.

Kara was dragging her feet on the footpath after a tired day at school. Getting bullied, teased, lots of homework, bullied again. Same routine. Her ADHD and Dyslexia were not helping her either. To say life was not good for her would be an understatement. She lost her father and sister two years back and then her mother to a heart attack, six months ago. Currently, she was staying in a group home where she gets treated like crap. Since no one wants to adopt teenagers, all the kids in the home were 16 or 17 and really mean probably because how the world treated them.

She was not enthusiastic to go to group home yet. Getting bullied at school and going home only to that again was not at all appealing. Making an on-spot decision, Kara made a sharp turn around the corner and made her way to that diner she works at. Figured she could earn some extra if she put extra timing to her work.

'Eat n Drink' employees almost anyone who had a potential to work long gruelling hours. Her ADHD actually helped her in getting a job as a waitress there. Her inability to sit around and do nothing in particular always gets her in trouble except at her work.

She went through the back door putting on her uniform and made her way to the front, slowing down when she saw Mrs. Miller, the diner's owner waving at her.

"Hey, Mrs. M. How are you doing?" Kara asked making her way over to her boss with a smile. Mrs. Miller was a 70 year old sweet lady with no teeth in her mouth. She gnaws on her gums to pass the time. Kara had to try so hard to keep her laugh from bursting out. She knew it was disrespectful to laugh at elders but she just couldn't help herself sometimes.

"Hello, Plum." Her boss gave her a toothless smile.

Well, did she tell you about how she loves to call her Plum? She once dared to ask her why and Kara didn't know whether to feel offended or to laugh at the explanation the old lady gave her. Apparently, she used to have a labrador Golden Retriever puppy named Plum that had beautiful golden fur all over it's body. Since she was a blonde, the old lady took it upon herself to call her Plum. Kara didn't bother to complain because she secretly liked that. Having a pet name even it was from her 70 year old boss.

"Oh, you know how it is for us old folks." Mrs. M gnawed some more on her gums before continuing. "What about you, dear?"

"Meh. Same old, Mrs.M. Same old." Kara shrugged and turned to the door in time to see customers trickling in. "Kay, Mrs.M. I will go deal with them."

 

Kara was bone tired by the time she finished her shift at the diner. Even though her bones and her back were creaking for working so long, Kara felt blissful when she felt her slightly heavy pocket than every other day. The customers were generous to tip her good. She pulled her thin coat around her tight and sped her way to the group home. It was midnight, so she figured there would be no dinner for her that night. Another day without dinner. Lucky, she managed to grab a bite at the diner when Mrs. M pulled her aside and shoved three slices of pizza into her hands and ordered her to eat quoting- ' _You have to bulk up, dear. Hear me when I say, Boys like flesh more than bones._ '

Even though she shuddered at the thoughts running around the old lady's mind, she was extremely grateful for her generosity. She increased her pace when she felt eyes on her. She didn't know who or dare she say, what, but she was definitely being watched. Kara startled a bit when she thought she saw something black moving so fast from her peripheral vision. She jumped, hearing a low growl behind her and turned just in time to see a big Dog the size of a truck with pointy teeth and glowy red eyes.

' _This is it. I am gonna die._ ' was Kara's last coherent thought before the creature in front of her pounced.

 

 

**_MOVE!_ **

A voice yelled in her mind and that was what she needed to force her frozen limbs to move and dived to the side, barely missing the Giant Dog's paw.

**_RUN!_ **

The same voice yelled again. _Yeah, no crap_. Kara thought and started to run immediately after she sprang back from the ground. She didn't need to turn around to see the monster following her as she could hear the paws thudding heavily on the asphalt behind her. Her greek Mythology elective came to her mind. She knew that she saw the creature before.

_Hellhound_. Kara thought as she made a mad dash to the alley to her right. _I am getting chased by a hellhound. I am going to become hellhound's yummy food. How in the hell is there a Hell 'bloody' hound in the first place??_

Kara thought it wouldn't follow her into the alley since it was narrow one and she was right. But what she didn't see was, the hellhound appearing in front of her from the shadows. Like literally, from the shadows.

She managed to duck down from the hound's teeth but was not fast enough to escape the talons which gave her a nice gash on her arm.

"GAH!!" Kara screamed holding her bleeding arm and rolled to her side on the ground when the hound made to pounce on her again. She found a big rock and threw it at the monster's head. Rather than hurting it, she managed to make it even more mad.

_Great going, Kara_. She thought as she started running again. Just as she was about to go into the construction site, Kara tripped on a rock falling face first on the ground. That was enough for the stupid dog to play fetch with her leg.

Kara screamed in pain when she felt teeth piercing the skin on her leg. She grabbed a pointy rock and threw it at the beast aiming for the eye and hit jackpot. The rock didn't hurt the beast but it was enough distraction for it to let go of her leg and Kara dashed onto the site as fast as her bleeding leg allowed her to. She couldn't explain why but the same voice from before was urging her to go there. Well, she didn't have a better plan so she followed the advice.

Kara scrambled to the stairs that led her to the basement and scrambled in between a large pillar and a wall on two sides. She couldn't see the beast but she could hear growling coming towards her. Forcing her whimpers down, Kara looked around the small place she wedged herself into, for anything that could resemble a weapon and let out a frustrating sigh when she could find none.

Kara was thinking how convenient for the voice in her head to disappear when she needed it the most and jumped when she heard a light female chuckle.

"What the-" Kara looked around to find no one in her sight.

_**PLACE YOUR PALM ON THE WALL TO YOUR RIGHT , IN LINE WITH YOUR EYE, CHILD.** _

Kara turned to her right hurriedly when she heard the growling way closer to her than she likes and placed her palm on the wall and jumped back in surprise when a delta symbol glowing blue appeared just where she retracted her palm from. She blinked owlishly when a section of wall in front of her opened wide revealing a passageway. She hesitated to go in there but jumped right in when she heard the growl right behind her. She turned around to see the hellhound's snarling face just before the passageway closed.

Looking around the dark passage, Kara tore her shirt's sleeves and wrapped it around her bleeding leg as best as she could. She got up and made her way further into the tunnel and stopped after walking a few meters. There was another wall blocking her way. She waited for the voice to say something again but huffed out when nothing happened.

_Guess you ditched me now, huh._ Kara thought and grumbled when she heard the same female voice chuckling again. _Yeah, yeah, Laugh._

Taking a wild guess, Kara placed her palm on the wall in front of her but sighed when nothing happened. She clenched her jaw and started patting the wall front top to bottom. Kara jumped in glee and would have made a little happy dance if her leg would have allowed her and stood back as the wall in front of her opened up to reveal other side. She stumbled outside to what appears to be countryside. She was on a hill that leads into a valley and there was a lonely tree up at the cliff from where Kara believes the journey to the valley starts. But she didn't have the time to think about how beautiful and peaceful it was or how it seemed to be day where as in national city it was night, because just as she finished her observations, Kara heard law growls coming from behind her.

_Oh, Come on!!!_

She whipped around to see three hellhounds snarling at her.

_Great. Beasty No.1 brought some friends with him to share her with. Lovely._

Kara thought before running up to the cliff fully intended to make her way into the valley. She shot a glance at the tree while she was passing it and nearly passed out at what she saw.

_Holy Moly, IS THAT A DRAGON?? Hellhounds, Dragons...next what? Greek Gods and Goddesses with insanely perfect hair and make-up?_

She somehow made her way to the valley without tripping on her feet thankfully and dodged another swipe from Beasty no.2. Kara almost stopped in her tracks when she heard a conch horn blowing and sighed in relief when she saw some kids around her age, probably couple of years older than her at the entrance of the valley. She was distracted by the fact that all those kids were wearing armor and holding weapons, she barely managed to jump out of the way from where beasty no.1 just pounced.

Upon reaching the swarm of kids, Kara collapsed from the sheer exhaustion, her lungs burning and barely able to keep herself together from throwing up. She was heaving and greedily gulping large amounts of air when she saw a hand appear in her vision of line. She followed the hand up to a pale arm and then a face covered entirely by the helmet except her eyes.

They were green. Kara sucked in a sharp breath at the tingles she felt when she accepted the hand and pulled herself up mumbling out a 'thank you'. After she manages to get herself stable, the green eyed girl gave her a once over wincing when she the gash on her arm and the bite wound on her leg.

"Yeah, I know. But I promise, I am easy on the eyes during my good days." Kara huffs out trying to get her breathing under control.

The girl looks at her with unreadable expression but Kara could tell she was trying not to laugh by the way her lip are twitching. She took a small knife from her boot and gave it to her. Kara took it without questioning and gripped it.

"Stay." The girl said looking at her intensely.

"Not going anywhere, sweetcheeks." Kara joked with a cocky grin.

The girl let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes before joining other kids in a fight with the hellhounds.

Kara was inspecting the little knife the green eyed girl gave to her when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to find a girl with dark eyes staring at her. Something about her seemed familiar, the way she stood, or the red hair peeking out from the helmet, or the way she pressed her lips together. She gasped when she realised that the girl was her sister, Alex Danvers.

"Alex." Kara breathed. Her sister, who looked like she recognized who she was and also knew that Kara figured out who she was, turned back to face another shorter girl beside her. Kara blinked back her tears. Her sister, who she thought was lost to her forever was here in front of her.

Kara was about to move towards her sister when she heard a scream and whipped around to see two kids getting thrown around by the hellhounds. The other kids including her sister who were standing guard at the entrance into what looked like.......a camp? , also joined the fight.

Kara fidgeted where she stood not knowing whether to go help or not. She became a spectator of the fight until she saw one of those beasts sneaking upon her sister and the green eyed girl.

"ALEX!!!" Kara screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

She didn't know when she moved or how in the hell she moved so fast, but all of a sudden, Kara found herself face to face with a giant smelly dog.

_Joy._

Kara thought before plunging the little knife into the beast's neck on instinct. The Smelly beast roared in pain and moved back, snarling at her. By that time, her sister and the girl were flanking her on either side. The beast was rearing up to pounce on them again when the angel nudged her. _Whoa whoa, back up there, Danvers....Angel? Seriously?_

Pushing her thoughts aside, Kara glanced at the girl raising her eyebrows.

"Hold your breath." the girl said before plunging her sword into the hell hound. Kara tried so hard not to gasp when the monster disintegrated into a sulphurous yellow powder. When the last of the hellhounds were killed, all the kids around her yelled, revelling in their victory, but the joy was short lived when Kara heard more similar growls coming around them.

"EVERYONE, Phalanx formation, NOW!" Alex yelled and Kara found herself wedged in between her sister and the girl as all the kids around her formed a rectangular shape formation with shields up and swords pointing out form the gaps.

Dead silence filled all around the battlefield for a moment except for the growls before all chaos broke down. Kara could see six hellhounds all together and most of the kids were looking tired from fighting the three monsters before.

Kara felt useless being unable to help upon seeing a few kids thrown around like some rag dolls by the monsters. At some point during the battle, Alex wandered off to help some kid and the girl stayed beside her fidgeting with her sword. Kara could tell she stayed to protect her but she would rather go help her friends than doing nothing.

"Go." Kara said making the girl look at her, "Go, help your friends. I will be fine."

The girl looked at her hesitantly. "Go on, Green. Kick some doggy butt for me."

The girl, who Kara named Green until she learns her actual name, barked out a laugh before nodding at her once and ran away to help others. Kara chewed her lip anxiously looking around the field, hoping to spot her sister when she heard it. The same scream she heard when she was 13, when a police officer came to her house at night and told that her adoptive father was dead, when her sister looked at her with accusing eyes and left the house. Kara whirled around to see her sister on the ground clutching her shoulder while shielding another small girl from the hellhound.

Kara's arm and leg were screaming in pain but at that moment, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't explain what was happening to her but Kara felt tingles up on her spine and her limbs. She felt a pull in her gut and responded to it. Without processing what she was doing, Kara raised her arms and felt gravity shift around her. Following the strong pull in her gut, Kara raised her arms to the sky and a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky before hitting the hellhound in front of her sister making it explode into yellow dust.

Everyone around her stopped all at once and stared at her in mix of awe and fear but Kara's eyes were on the remaining four beasts. She didn't knew how she did that but she felt drained of her energy. Taking a deep breath, Kara concentrated hard on the pull and sure enough her body was feeling tingly and then bolts of lightning hit the remaining hellhounds, killing them.

A bulky black man pushed his way in front of the crowd that gathered to look at her. Then, everyone gasped looking somewhere above her head and Kara tilted her head up to see a lightning bolt hologram, glowing blue. Then the black man stepped forward clearing his throat.

"ALL HAIL KARA DANVERS, DAUGHTER OF THE MIGHTY ZEUS, THE KING OF GODS, GOD OF SKY, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING." The man bowed to her and the rest of the kids followed his lead.

Completely drained, Kara was feeling lightheaded and swayed on her legs. Her vision was getting fuzzy and looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She barely made out a figure running towards her through her blurry vision before her legs gave out under her. Kara felt soft and warm arms holding her before she could hit the ground hard and the last thing she saw before passing out was a pair of green eyes.


	2. "Camp half-blood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in the camp.

* * *

 

 

_Kara was running as fast as she could beside her adoptive father, Jeremiah Danvers, from whatever that was chasing them. Jeremiah was pulling her along by her arm, prompting her to run faster._

 

_They were fine an hour ago. Sitting at home and watching stars with Alex and Eliza Danvers, her adoptive family when Kara had requested for an Ice cream. Since there was no Ice cream left in their freezer, Jeremiah had proposed to go out to the store and get some. Kara had refused since it was dark, but he insisted and off they went._

 

_And now here they were, running for their lives. When Kara heard the growling coming nearer to them, Jeremiah grabbed her and ducked into the nearby store. He went to the back and pried opened the backdoor which leads to an alley._

 

_"Go, Kara. Go home." Jeremiah nudged her out of the door._

 

_"NO!" Kara struggled in his grasp. "Not without you!! Come with me, Please!"_

 

_"No time, Sweetie. You have to listen to me, Please. Go to Alex, Kara. I will be back before you know it. Go now."_

 

_"But Jere-"_

 

_Kara was cut off by a loud bang from inside. Jeremiah leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before pushing her into the alley. "GO! NOW!"_

 

_Kara took off without glancing back, tears streaming down her face._

 

* * *

 

 

Kara woke up with a gasp and shot straight up on the bed she was lying on, wincing when she felt a dull pain in her arm. She glanced around to find herself in some sort of med bay. Several cots similar like the one she was lying on were placed around the room. Some cots were occupied by kids while a few were running around treating the patients. She had no Idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was getting chased by a bad smelly dog and blasting some wicked lightning and seeing her long lost sister and green eyes and nothing.  _  
_

_Whoa whoa whoa...back up there Kara, lightning??? How in the hell did she manage to blast lightning?!!??_

"You are awake!" Kara snapped around when a familiar voice broke through her thoughts and found a girl with familiar green eyes staring at her. 'Beautiful' Kara thought.  _You seriously need some chill, dude._

 

"Hi there, Green." Kara gave her a big smile which brightened up even more when the girl smiled back at her. "Sup?"

 

The girl snorted and held out her hand. "I am Lena Luthor. You can call me Lena."

 

" _Lena."_ Kara liked how the word rolled on her tongue. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

 

Lena rolled her eyes at her in annoyance. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked sitting at the edge of the cot.

 

"Hungry. Other than that, I am fine."

 

"Yeah. That has to wait. First, we need to go see Chiron. He asked me to bring you to him as soon as you wake up."

 

Kara blinked at her. "Uh, Okay? Is he like the boss or something?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"O-kay?"

 

"Let's go."

 

 

* * *

 

Lena and Kara stepped out of the infirmary and made their to the big house. Lena was thinking about her first meeting with Kara. The way her heart fluttered when the blonde called her Green. It was bothering her somehow. A pretty girl flirting with her shouldn't bother her, it should make her delighted. But not with Kara. Kara who was the daughter of Zeus. The god her father lowkey hates. And Lena loves safe. She was adventurous, yes. But she prefers being safe first. Kara definitely doesn't give the vibe of safest person. Neither her powerful aura surrounding her which Lena was pretty sure the blonde doesn't feel it.

 

Distance. That's what she need to do. She need to keep her distance from the blonde beside her. 

 

But, God forbid her gay heart, she couldn't stop thinking how adorable Kara looked when she was gazing at everything around her with her mouth slightly open.  _No Lena. Bad Lena, Bad. Don't think about that. Keep away from the blonde sunshine._

 

"So." Lena heard from the girl walking beside her. "The Greek Gods are real then?"

 

"As real as you are."

 

"Wow. Okay. Am I supposed to do anything as the daughter of Zeus around here? I mean, anything specific."

 

"Uh, No. Nothing specific. You will train with the rest of us. You might be bit more powerful, seeing your godly parent. But, that's it. Your powers might help us in any wars or battles but here, you will be the same."

 

"Whoa, cool." Kara mumbled. "So, who's your godly parent?"

 

Lena straightened her spine lifting her chin up in a stubborn set. She knew what Kara would say when she hears her Parent's name. Everyone did except her close friends who were like a family to her.

 

"Hades. God of the underworld." Lena said back stiffly.

 

"Wha- Dude, That's AWESOME!!" Kara bounced on her toes excitedly.

 

Lena stared at her blinking while Kara continued to talk. "That means you are powerful- powerful..."

 

Lena came out of her trance before supplying the word for her. "Demigod."

 

"Yeah! You are a powerful Demigod!"

 

Lena blinked again. This was not what she expected. She expected Kara to glance at her with unease as most of the camp did. But not this.

 

She shook herself from her stupor before glancing at the blonde girl beside her who was already looking at her with a blinding smile. Lena turned her head to the front before she could get lost to that smile.  _Fucking pretty girls and their pretty smiles._

 

"You seem oddly calm for someone who was thrown into another world. Literally." Lena asked continuing their walk.

 

"Oh, I am stunned alright. A lot. But, I feel like....home here, you know? I don't know why, I feel like I could trust you all and this place. Is that weird?"

 

"No. No it's not. It is absolutely normal to feel safe here because this was built for kids like us."

 

"Would you tell me about this camp and the kids around here while we walk?"

 

"Sure." Lena agreed and found herself giving the girl who she undoubtedly have a crush on, a tour around the camp before making their way to the big house.

 

* * *

 

Lena knocked on the oak door of the big house while the girl beside her was fidgeting with her sweat shirt's sleeve.

 

"Relax. Chiron is really nice and a big softie at heart. So is J'onn." Kara glanced at her confused at that new name.

 

"J'onn is like next to Chiron. He helps runs this place since demigods have been increasing in number after the giant war. He is rough around the edges but once you get to know him, he is a nice man. The one you have to worry about is Mr.D, who is incharge of this camp."

 

Lena could see that the last statement certainly didn't help Kara but before she could reassure the blonde, the doors opened and J'onn appeared at the door way.

 

He glanced at her and then Kara before nodding at Lena and letting them in. 

 

Kara gulped down her nerves and followed Lena inside and gaped around. It appeared to be an office with a fireplace and a poker table. There was a  stout man with a protruding belly sitting at the table. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels – what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He was wearing yellow shirt with patches of black scattered across it like polka dots but huge polka dots. He had a can of Cola in one of his hands while he was shuffling the cards in his other one.

 

"Chiron, Mr.D." J'onn spoke in a voice which reminded Kara of a machine rumbling but she could detect the hint of warmness in it. "This is our new camper, Kara Danvers."

 

Chiron, a handsome man who was in a wheelchair looked up at her giving a warm smile and a wink while Mr.D just grumbled to himself. Chiron cleared his throat making Mr.D sigh and he glanced at her.

 

"Hmm...Father could have done better if you ask me. But whatever. That old man's tastes have definitely changed." Thunder rumbled outside making Mr.D to stop talking.

 

"Styx!! Take a joke for once, Father!" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Girl. Don't annoy me. You are dismissed." 

 

"Umm....", Kara glanced around the room not knowing what to do or say when Chiron moved back from the table allowing J'onn to take his place and wheeled towards her after excusing himself politely.

 

"Hello, Kara." He greeted her warmly. "Let's go outside, ey? Nice weather today. Join us, Lena."

 

Kara and Lena followed the man outside and she took a relieved breath when they were out of the big house. 

 

Chiron chuckled. "Yeah. Mr.D can be intimidating." He gripped the handlebars and leaned forward before getting up to his full height. Kara gaped at him with her mouth hanging open because Chiron was a centaur. A freaking centaur. 

 

He gave a full belly laugh at her gaping before patting her softly on the shoulder. 

 

"Wait." Kara blinked. "Chiron. You are THE Chiron? The one who trained Achilles and many heroes?"

 

"I'm afraid so, young one."

 

"SO COOL!!!" Kara gasped making him laugh again.

 

"Now, let's go. I assume Lena already gave you a tour around the Camp?" He asked trotting forwards while she and Lena followed him.

 

"Yeah. She did. It is really nice and a beautiful place."

 

"That it is. Come on, I will take you to your cabin. Lena, dear. I know you have archery practice, you can go. Accompany Kara to the lunch, would you?"

 

"Sure, Chiron. See you, Kara." Lena smiled at him and gave her a stiff nod when Kara smiled at her and walked away. Kara frowned at that.  _She seemed fine yesterday._

 

"Come on, now Kara. Let's go see your cabin." Chiron prompted her forward. 

  

* * *

 

 

Chiron led her to all the cabins scattered around in a circle and moved towards the biggest cabin of them all which was at the beginning of all the cabins. This cabin was the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins. It had polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and had lightning bolts streaked down them. The dome-shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. It also thundered all the time. 

 

Kara walked beside Chiron towards her cabin, trying her best not to fidget at all the stares she was receiving. Chiron pushed open the doors and led her inside the cabin which consisted of two bunk beds to the corner, a large statue of Zeus in the middle of the cabin. The lower bed of the first bunk was semi occupied. The wall beside the bed was filled with pictures of three kids. A girl with short and spiked black hair with intimidating blue eyes, a boy with sandy hair and a wicked grin and a little girl around 7 with golden hair much like her own and intelligent gray eyes.

 

"That's Luke Castellan, Annabeth chase and Thalia Grace." Chiron said from behind her making her jump a little. "Luke was the son of Hermes. The little girl, Annabeth, she is the daughter of Athena. She isn't in the camp right now. She and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of poseidon, are in college and visit here every weekend. The last one, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Your half-sister, Kara. But she became a hunter of Artemis and was almost never around."

 

"Is there no one else in this cabin?" Kara asked turning back from the pictures and facing Chiron.

 

"There is one, child. Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother. He stays at the camp, but right now he and his friends were out on a quest. He will return in a few days. He is a nice boy."

 

"Okay. Settle around, Kara. You can go explore if you want, Lena will find you around lunch time. Since it is your first day, you will not have any training. You will start from tomorrow. There will be a demigod to help you with your training, don't worry. I will be present in some of those too. You have nothing to worry about child."

 

Kara nodded at him with a smile. Chiron patted her on the head warmly before leaving. 

 

Kara glanced around the cabin and made her way to the unoccupied bunk bed and claimed the entire bunk to herself. She was still a little sore from previous day activities and so tired. She flopped on the bed closing her eyes thinking about her sister, Alex. She had to talk to her and tell her about Eliza. She was dreading the conversation and it was not like Alex was going to be civil with her. She was probably gonna get some nice bruises if Alex had to train her. But, she missed her. She missed her sister who would hold her during nights. The sister who made her feel safe at her new adoptive home. The same sister who hated her for being the reason Jeremiah died. 

 

Kara still couldn't erase the memory of Alex staring at her with accusing eyes filled with pure hatred that night. Alex's face was the last thing on her mind before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 


	3. "Lena is a mess. Kara is a puppy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a smol bean. Lena is a gaymess. Alex is sort of a bitch. Kara meets the gang (Four of them, atleast.)

* * *

 

 

Lena put her bow aside around lunch time and made her way to the cabins, to get Kara. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the beautiful blonde who was supposed to be her rival. Lena shook herself from that thoughts, reminding herself to maintain distance from the new girl.

 

"Hey, Lee." Lena snapped out of her thoughts at the small group grinning at her warmly. She gave them a warm smile in return and continued her walk.

 

"So, where you going?" That was Winslow 'Winn' Schott, son of Hephaestus. He was the best craftsmen in Hephaestus cabin besides Leo Valdez. There was Chris Beckendorf who was equally talented but he died during the titan's war.

 

Before Lena could answer, a dark skinned kid with burly arms and a shiny smile nudged Winn. "Where did the 'are' go, win'slow' ?"

 

That was James 'Jimmy' Olsen, son of Aphrodite. A real charmer, he was and handsome too. Always greets everyone with pearly smile but it always turns warm when that smile was directed towards her and the rest of the gang.

 

"HEY!" Winn pouted at him while Lena laughed at them. Winn had an endearing habit of cutting off a few words in a sentence. He prefered to talk in a way people normally text. When asked upon, he said and Lena quotes- _"_ _We can't have phones, Lena. So there is no way for us to use internet slang. If we can't text then we can speak the slang."_                  

 

Lena jumped a little when an arm snaked around her shoulder in a side hug. 

 

"Picking on Winn again, Jimmy?" 

 

"It's funny, Alex. Don't deny it."

 

"Hmm....it seems so. But, still. No making fun of my boy."

 

"Thank you, Alex." 

 

One could say that Alexandra _'If you call me Alexandra, I will cut your balls off'_ Danvers was the mother hen of their little chosen family. She was the daughter of Athena and the first one to befriend her when Lena was claimed by her father. Then along with Alex came Winn, James, Maggie- Alex's girlfriend, Mike- Winn's crush and Lucy- Jimmy's girlfriend.

 

"Where are you heading, Lena?" Alex asked, now ruffling Winn's hair making him grumble a little.

 

Lena paused, not knowing how to answer. The day before, when Kara got claimed and they learned her last name was also Danvers, Alex stormed off to be alone after making sure Kara was taken to infirmary. The rest of them exchanged glances but didn't bring the topic, seeing that it was disturbing Alex. They all knew that Alex had a younger sister who was the reason her father died. Alex once told them the story during their one of the many sleepovers. She seemed disturbed at that night, recalling the story. So, they all didn't press her for the details of what happened exactly and the topic was not broached again.

 

But since yesterday, Alex seemed kind of troubled again. Having these far away look in her eyes, hard set of her mouth whenever someone around the camp mentioned that Kara might be related to Alex since they share same surname. Lena didn't knew what happened between Alex and Kara, but she knew that the days from then on were going to be a rollercoaster. 

 

"Hey, where did you go? you okay?" Alex nudged her gently and Lena nodded at her. 

 

"Yeah. I am fine." Lena glanced at her before averting her eyes to the front. "Uh, Chiron asked me to take Kara to lunch and help her get settled. I am going to get her from her cabin."

 

Alex stiffened at the mention of Kara and the boys stopped their soft conversation when she uttered the words. She glanced at the boys to find them looking at Alex with worry painted across their faces. 

 

Lena cleared her throat intended on breaking the uncomfortable silence among them. "Uh, you guys go on without me. I will get her and join you. I am sure Mike, Maggie and Lucy will be waiting for us."

 

The boys remained silent, letting Alex decide on what to do. Alex took a deep breath and shook her head.

 

"No. No, it's alright. Let's get her and then go together. I will not let her disrupt our normal routine." Alex said with steel in her voice. 

 

They all started walking again and Lena swore that she heard Alex mutter a quiet _"_ _Not again."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knocked on the cabin door again after her first knocks were unanswered.  She could see Alex getting irritated from her peripheral vision. The door was not answered after a few minutes when Alex huffed again.

 

"That's it!" Alex stormed over to the door and pushed it open roughly before striding inside the cabin. Lena barely held the door from banging into the wall and followed Alex inside. Lena, however slammed into Alex when she stopped abruptly in the middle of the cabin.

 

"Alex!!" Lena cried out indignantly, rubbing her sore nose. She glanced up when she met with silence and found Alex staring at the corner where two bunk beds were lying. She followed her line of sight and found Kara fast asleep, sprawled out on the lower bunk, her limbs spread out in starfish style. Kara looked peaceful in her sleep, with her lips parted in a barely audible snore. Lena's heart did a relay jump at that beautiful sight. 

 

Lena glanced at Alex in concern when she heard her taking a stuttering breath but Alex was still staring at Kara's sleeping form. 

 

"She always slept like that. Claiming the entire bed to herself." Alex whispered with a fond little smile before her face darkened with rage and hate. But, Lena could see the hint of love hidden behind that hatred and she was desperate to know what happened in Alex's life before she came to the Camp. 

 

"You better wake her up. It's almost Lunch time." Alex nodded towards the slumbering girl and went outside.

 

Lena stared at Alex till she was out of the door and moved towards the bunk. Lena stared at the sleeping girl and smiled softly at the sight of Kara drooling in her sleep. 

 

Lena tentatively reached out and gave Kara's shoulder a gentle shove. "Kara, wake up."

 

Kara stirred, mumbling nonsense and went back to sleep again. Lena felt her lips twitch at the adorable girl and shook her a little harder. This time, Kara blinked her eyes open and sluggishly brought her head up, peering at her with sleepy eyes. 

 

"Hey." Lena smiled at the drowsy girl in front of her.

 

"Wh- Lena? Lunch time?" Kara slurred, sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

 

"Yeah."

 

"M'kay."

 

Lena went out of the cabin with Kara stumbling after her still sleepy and saw her friends, surprisingly Alex too, were waiting for her. Lena saw Alex eyeing Kara while the latter was blinking sleepily, stifling a yawn. 

 

"Uh, Kara. These are my friends. Winn, Jimmy-" 

 

"James." Jimmy cut her off with an edge to his voice but his smile was still intact. 

 

Lena eyed him a little apprehensively and turned to look at Kara, who was staring at them with a soft smile. 

 

"James." Lena continued stressing the name making Jimmy glare at her a little. " and uh, Alex. You know her, obviously. Yeah."

 

"Hey, guys. Nice to meet you." Kara gave them a blinding smile but it became a little hesitant when she looked at Alex. "Umm...H-hey Lex-"

 

"Don't call me that." Lena flinched a little at Alex's tone. It was sharp like a slap to the face. She looked at Kara to see her face fall a little before a soft smile spread across her face.

 

"Right. uh-sorry. Nice to see you again, Alex."

 

"Yeah. Well, I couldn't say the same thing for you." 

 

Even the boys flinched a little at that. Lena threw a reprimanding glare at Alex which went ignored, making her mad.

 

"Okay." Kara mumbled. 

 

An awkward silence fell upon the group as they walked to the dining pavilion. 

 

"Umm...so. Winn, who is your godly parent?" Lena was extremely thankful for Kara breaking the painful silence. 

 

"Oh, it's Hephaestus. God of blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire, and volcanoes." Winn answered, never the one to pass an opportunity to talk about his father. 

 

"Whoa." Kara breathed out. "That must be exhausting. To be a God of so many things." 

 

Lena barked out a laugh at that unexpected response. Winn cackled along with her while Jimmy -ahem- James laughed softly. 

 

"Who's yours, James?" Kara asked after the laughter died down.

 

"My mother is Aphrodite, Goddess of fertility, love, and beauty."

 

"Nice. So, you can charm speak?"

 

Jimmy blinked at her surprised. Even Alex who was ignoring the conversation turned sharply towards Kara and gave her a look before turning to face the front again.

 

"Uh, no. Not all of us can do that. Only a few kids. Right now, there are only two. Drew and Piper."  Kara nodded at that.

 

"How do you know about the charm speak?" Lena asked her, ever the curious one.

 

Alex tensed when she heard the question and Lena glanced at her concerned. She didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. 

 

"Uh... learned about that a few years back." Kara didn't go into the details, maybe sensing Alex's apprehension.

 

"Umm...Who's yours, Le- Alex?" Kara's tone was soft and hesitant.

 

A few minutes passed by without Alex answering the question. Just when Lena was about to answer it for her, Alex piped up surprising her and the boys. That was new. Alex was as stubborn as a mule. If she decided to stay silent, she stays silent. She doesn't give in, not even to utter a single word like she did then.

 

"Athena."

 

Kara's smile was enough to light up a few towns.

 

* * *

 


	4. "Hard at training"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...Kara gets a training from her scary sister. And some stuff happens too. A bit angsty. Read to find out!
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments Please.

* * *

 

 

The open field was filled with demigods in their armours training hard on how to survive battle of any kind. Clanks of swords hitting together and kids grunting from their efforts could be heard all over the field.

 

"Ugh." Kara grunted when she got flipped on her back hard again for like a millionth time since the last couple of hours. She could swear that she had more bruises now than ever. She got punched in the face, got kicked in her stomach, got a knee to the face, a twist of her arm all within the span of 2 hours. 

 

Kara was definitely not enjoying the training.

 

But, Alex. Alex looked like she was enjoying way too much kicking her butt. Since, she was the most trained demigod, Chiron thought it would be best if Alex trains her. And now here she was, getting her ass handed to her by her sister.

 

Sister. Kara sighed not knowing if she could still call Alex her sister.

 

From the hitting she was getting, Kara could bet her anything that Alex was mad at her and still hated her. Kara gasped when she got a kick to her ribs making her lose her breath. Yup, Alex definitely hated her. 

 

"Time out, please." Kara gasped in between uneven breaths. 

 

"That's what you got?" Alex rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. Seriously? You can't even hold yourself against me. How do you think you could survive against a monster?"

 

"Aww" Kara cooed. "Are you worried about me?"

 

Alex scoffed. "Uh, no." Kara felt a pain at that nonchalance reply before smiling a little at the red head. 

 

"Help me up?" Kara asked giving her a cheeky grin. 

 

"Yeah. No. You got 5 minutes." Alex replied before walking away.

 

_5 minutes? Oh, joy._

 

Kara sat up from where she was lying down, catching her breath when she saw Lena passing by her holding a big sword.

 

"Hey, Green!!!" Kara waved at the girl making her jump a little. Lena glanced at her before frowning and walking away.

 

"Ooookay?" Kara mumbled to herself. "That's weird." 

 

She was thinking about what she might have done to offend Lena in any way to make the girl frown at her like she was some little pest. In fact, if she thought about it, Lena had been avoiding her like plague since that past few days. Kara went to her everytime she saw the girl, but she was given a cold shoulder all those times she talked to her. Kara thought maybe it was because she was new and also the daughter of Zeus. Even though Kara couldn't see what was the big deal about that.

 

Winn was okay. He only spoke to her when ever Alex wasn't around. Lucy and James never spoke to her except for giving her a couple smiles here and there. Mike, Winn's crush was silent and seemed to glare at her all the time. Which was creepy if you ask her. Alex just simply ignored the fact that she was there and acted like she wasn't present at all. Which hurt. So much. But, Kara couldn't do anything about it.

 

And then, there was Maggie. Seemed like she was the only one who talk to her. Gave her a dimpling smile whenever they pass by each other or at the dining pavilion. Maggie was the one who invites her to hang out sometimes with them all. Even if the rest of them acted like she doesn't exist, Maggie included her in any way she could.  

 

"Your 5 minutes are up. Get up." Kara jumped when she heard Alex's voice. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear her coming.

 

Kara looked at the towering form of her sister before getting up. She sighed, preparing herself for more bruises and got in position.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was walking around the camp, a few hours before the dinner, after taking a long and hot shower which did a little magic to her tired and bruised limbs. Jack, a kid from Apollo cabin, passed by her not even glancing at her. Apparently, Alex was like a non-official leader of the camp, for which Kara was so proud of, but sadly that didn't help her case. Everyone knew that Kara and Alex were related somehow and that the older girl hates her guts. Being the loyal friends to one Alex Danvers, they too hate her now. 

 

Not everyone hated her, Kara could see. There were some kids who spoke to her but not when Alex was around. Never when she was around. It's like they were afraid to disappoint her by talking to someone who she doesn't like. 

 

The only bright side in all this mess was, Lena. She may be a little cold sometimes, but still she allowed her to hung by her side. Sometimes, she was nice and gave her warm smiles, telling her about the Gods and the wars happened before she came to the camp. She liked those days. And sometimes, Lena was distant and lost in thought. During those days, they would sit together in comfortable silence.

 

Kara caught the green eyed girl staring at her a few times and her heart skipped a beat each and every time it happened. She liked Lena. A lot. And not just in a tiny crush kind of. A _Massive_ crush. She had a doubt that Lena liked her too. But Kara had no idea on what to do on that case. So, she pushed those thoughts aside for the time being. It was for good, since the green eyed girl was avoiding her again and Kara was determined to talk to her.

 

_Baby steps, Kara. Baby steps._

 

Kara was hoping she could find Lena or any of the gang members. It was her birthday and she wanted to spend some time with Lena. Her birthday. Kara scoffed. This was the third birthday, she was spending all alone, with no one to wish her even. Sure, she couldn't blame any of them since they didn't know, but still. 

 

Kara had a hope that Alex might at least wish her off handedly, you know. A simple  ' _ye_ _ah, Happy birthday, I guess. Whatever._ ' But no. Not happened and to say Kara was bummed would be an understatement. 

 

She turned 15 and she had no one to celebrate with.

 

Kara shook herself from her depressing thoughts when she saw Lena sitting on a bench reading a book, as usual.  _Nerd._ Kara thought fondly smiling to herself.

 

She made her way towards the girl and plopped down next to her with a big grin. 

 

"Hi, Green!" Kara chirped. 

 

Lena jumped a little before turning to her. "Hello, Kara." She said without her usual smile.  _Oh, boy. today's one of those days huh._ Kara thought.

 

"Whatcha' doing?" 

 

"Reading, before I got rudely interrupted." Lena stated raising an eyebrow.

 

Kara laughed nervously before clearing her throat. "Umm, are you coming to the bone fire after dinner?"

 

"No." Lena said sharply.

 

"Okay." Kara mumbed.

 

"So, umm. Chiron told me that I could go into the city with Argus to get some clothes and stuff. I was hoping you could come if you are not busy. He said, I could take anyone since I am new to the city."

 

Lena stayed silent making her more nervous. 

 

"Uh, Lena?"

 

"No. I can't. Take someone else." Lena replied just a tersely as before.

 

Even though Lena said that, then both knew that no one would accompany her to the city. Maybe Maggie would be willing, but Kara wasn't sure on whisking her sister's girlfriend away from her for a few hours. It's bad enough she doesn't like her, she didn't want to add to that.

 

"Are you okay, Lena? You seem...troubled?" Kara asked tentatively. What the poor blonde wasn't expecting was for Lena to blow up on her.

 

"I was fine, till you decided to make yourself known." Lena snapped. "Don't you have anything to do rather than harassing me?"

 

Kara blinked at the outburst. _Harassing?_

 

"What?" Kara mumbled. "I was just talking to you."

 

"Well then DON'T!" Lena yelled the last word making her flinch. "You follow me around all the time. You force yourself beside me even though I make clear that I don't want to talk. You act like we are fucking friends!"

 

"Gree-" Kara started but Lena cut her off.

 

"Don't." Lena snapped. "Don't.Call.me.that."

 

"I thought we are friends, kind of." Kara said in a low voice. 

 

"Well, you are wrong. I never said we are friends. Just because I had the unluckiest job of teaching you about this life doesn't make me your friend. You learned everything that's necessary. I already told Chiron that you are done. So, stop bugging me from now on. Stop being annoying. And stop following me like a lost puppy every time you see me." Lena tone was cold. 

 

"Sorry, Gre- Lena." Kara blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't expect this at all. She never meant to make Lena uncomfortable. "Sorry, I will just- " She choked on the words before getting up and walking away.

 

Kara barely managed to get inside her cabin before the tears spilled from her eyes. It hurt. It hurt to get rejected like that over and over again by people. It hurt that no one cared about her anymore. No one to ask her how she was. No one to spend some time with on her birthday. No one to just love her. 

 

It hurt even more that Lena thought about her like that. 

 

"Happy birthday, Kara." Kara whispered to herself.

 

* * *

 


	5. 'The Past Catches Up'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells the truth about Eliza to Alex.

* * *

 

 

The setting sun glittered a beautiful shade of reddish orange on the waters of the Canoe lake. The area was calm without any lingering demigods, satyrs or anyone. Despite the calmness of the weather, Kara's heart was thudding in her heart painfully. She gulped thinking about the conversation she was about to have with Alex. About Eliza. 

 

It had been a couple of days since that fateful day which Kara named it as her 'disastrously memorable birthday ever.' She hadn't spoken to Lena since then. Not even once did she seek her out. Kara even managed to avoid her at all times successfully except at the dining pavilion and campfire. Even then, she didn't make any eye contact with the other girl.

 

What happened that day was still raw to her. Those words really cut her deep. She only wanted a friend, nothing more. What was wrong with that?

 

Anyway, she had wallowed in self pity for an entire day before making up her mind to keep herself busy. She went to the infirmary and asked if they needed an extra hand to help with the wounded. She had an experience in helping with the wounded people when Eliza was alive and sent her to the first-aid training. Will Solace, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin had been impressed with her skills and had roped her in for the immediate help. He had become close to her during the past few days. He was a nice guy. His boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, may not be a sunshine, but he was always nice to her. 

 

The first time they met, Nico had actually wrapped her in the briefest one armed hug to ever exist on the earth. But, by the way Will was bulging his eyes out, she guessed that Nico and hugging didn't come in same sentence. Kara, once had blurted out her dilemma for which he smiled a little and said that her half-brother, Jason Grace was informed about her existence by their father and he was overjoyed to have a little sister and went on and on about her to them all. Nico even told her about his six other friends and family, the infamous Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zang and Leo Valdez. He said that they all knew about her and was waiting to meet their friend's new little sister.  

 

Besides that, she was training vigorously every day. She was getting excellent at sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Alex was still training her at the later one, but Kara stopped trying to make small talk. The first day she stayed stoic, Alex looked like she was taken aback a little but her indifferent mast slipped on almost immediately.

 

Between the camp activities, training, and helping at the infirmary, she barely had any time to do anything other than slipping into sleep filled with visions. All the other kids finally started to accept her and talk to her like regular teenagers would rather than giving her a wide berth. And Kara was pretty sure Maggie and Nico had something to do with it.

 

Kara sighed, getting up and dusting off her jeans. She went outside the camp for shopping one day and bought a couple of jeans, T-shirts and pajamas and a pair of converse. She glanced at the now darkening sky and made her way to the training grounds where she knew that Alex would be there.

 

* * *

 

All her sister's friends were there watching Alex and Maggie spar, cheering them on. Alex had a delightful grin on her face and Kara felt bad about how their conversation would wipe it out. After Maggie had won and they were all grinning like fools, Kara slowly made her way to them. Everyone froze when they saw her approaching except Maggie who just grinned widely at her.

 

"Little Danvers!! There you are!" Maggie grinned coming up to her and slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Did you see me kicking your sister's ass? She now owe me vegan Ice cream!"

 

Kara blinked. "There is a thing called vegan Ice cream?"

 

Lucy laughed. "That's what I said at first. But trust me, it is a real thing."

 

"Whatever." Maggie poked her tongue out at Lucy. "So, kid. Whassup? Need anything?"

 

"Uh, yeah actually." Kara rubbed the back of her neck. "I need to speak to Alex actually."

 

"Ooh. Sure sure." Maggie nodded. "Go on then."

 

"Hey Lex- uh sorry. Alex. Alex." Kara stumbled on her words, "Um, we should talk."

 

"We shouldn't" Alex replied cooly while sipping her water.

 

Kara felt herself bristling with anger. "Yes, we should." She said back in even more icy tone. "This is about Eliza and is important. So, stop being a bitch and listen." 

 

Alex did nothing to hide how taken aback she was at her words. Kara waited for any arguments and started again when she heard none.

 

"Eliza had suffered from a severe heart problem since the year you left. She had't lasted longer. She had an acute heart failure a year and half back. She was rushed to hospital immediately, but she was...uh- gone before they even reached the hospital."

 

Kara stopped for a minute giving her time to process everything and continued.

"She wrote a will before she- we got everything together. House, Money, cars etc. but you can have my share too. I don't need all those anyway. I definitely don't need you going all Godzilla on me for taking away your rightful inheritance."

 

Kara took a folded piece of paper from her jean pocket and handed it to Alex who took it with a trembling hand.

"She asked me to give you this when I see you again. She never stopped believing that you were alive." Kara gulped at the sudden onslaught of emotions,  "Come to me when you are ready to know more...IF you are ready to listen."

 

Alex was still frozen, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. 

"I am sorry Alex." Kara sighed, "I did what I could." (AN: Am lookin at u @Clovergoat )

 

She glanced at Maggie once and turned around, walking away.

 

* * *

 

 


	6. 'The One Who Ran Away'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was not in her right mind after knowing the truth about her mom. She confronts Kara. Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Hope you will enjoy the chapter. Leave Kudos and Comments , will ya?  
> Have a nice day.  
> Love, pjackson.

* * *

 

 

Kara was hacking away at the dummy vigorously, her mind elsewhere. It had been a few days since she told Alex about Eliza and she had yet to make an appearance to know the whole story. Things with Lena weren't good as well. The brunette seemed to be trying to talk to her yet Kara couldn't bring herself to respond more than single words in fear of getting rejected and humiliated again. Getting told that you were annoying to be around was no fun. The only silver lining was that Thalia Grace, her half-sister, had visited the camp to meet her and she was cool.

 

After spending some quality time together and getting to know each other, Kara had become a fan of her technically elder half-sibling. It appeared that Thalia had taken a liking for her too because she had gone around the camp threatening to put an arrow on anyone's behind if they trouble her new sister.

 

Kara sighed thinking about the conversation they had before Thalia had to go away.

 

 

 

 

> _Thalia was packing up her few belongings while Kara was swinging her legs, sitting on the top bunk._
> 
> _"Do you have to go?" Kara knew she was pouting but couldn't care right then._
> 
> _Thalia zipped up her bag and turned around. "I do. I lead a group of hunters, remember?"_
> 
> _"I knooooow." Kara whined. "But it's nice having a technically elder but not so elder sister, you know?"_
> 
> _Thalia chuckled wrapping her in a warm hug._
> 
> _"You already have a big sister, Kar." Thalia said softly._
> 
> _"And she hates me." Kara grumbled into Thalia's shoulder._
> 
> _"Well, that's complicated, kid. Alex always had a thick head. She may think she hates you now, but what she doesn't know is that she loves you too, Kara. So much." Thalia pulled back a little to study Kara's face. "She will come around. It will be a hard journey, but she will. Trust me."_
> 
> _Kara pulled back from the hug with hopeful eyes. "Really?"_
> 
> _"Yes, really." Thalia promised. "And besides, Jason and Piper are coming over this weekend. Piper was more excited to meet you, you know. All that, having a girl to talk to since her best friend isn't around the camp much. You will have fun with them."_
> 
> _Thalia pulled her in for one last hug. "Stay safe, okay?"_
> 
> _"You too."_
> 
>  

"You killed him, yet?" 

 

Kara jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around, sword pointing towards the voice. 

 

Lena raised her arms with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

 

Kara lowered her sword sighing. "Hey."

 

"Hi, Kara." Lena smiled a little. Kara's heart did a relay jump at that sight before she looked away.

 

"Need something?" Kara sheathed her sword and wiped the sweat forming on her brow.

 

Lena fidgeted a little, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times while Kara stared at anything that wasn't Lena.

 

"I'm sorry!" Lena blurted out. "I'm sorry I said all those things that day. And I'm so sorry for being a mean bitch all this time. I just- I'm sorry."

 

Kara stared at her before glancing away.

 

"Why?" Kara asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why did you-" She cut herself off as all the pent up emotions were pushing to the surface.

 

"I-I...Kara..." Lena spluttered trying to explain. She couldn't exactly say that  _hey Kara, I am sorry I was a bitch. I was afraid of my growing feelings for you and I kinda freaked out._ But what other explanation could she give other than that? 

 

Lena didn't realize she was hyperventilating until she felt warm hands wrapping around her and rubbing her back. 

 

"It's okay, Lena. Breathe." Kara whispered in her ear. Lena blinked away the black spots, gasping for air. 

 

"Just Breathe, Lena. Come on. You can do it." Kara assured her, still rubbing her back. Lena finally managed to gulp in large amounts of air and her vision cleared after a couple of deep breaths.

 

"There you go. You are fine." Kara gently retracted her hands from around her. 

 

"I am sorry." Lena croaked, taking deep breaths. 

 

Kara regarded her for a couple of seconds before giving her a small smile. "Apology accepted."  She then walked away before Lena could say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" 

 

Kara jumped a bit for the second time that day and turned around to see Alex stomping towards her, giving death glares.

 

Alex reached her, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. "ALL YOURS!!"

 

"Wha-" Kara was caught off guard at the accusation coming from her sister.

 

But before she could say or do anything, Maggie came running towards them. It was dark, just after dinner and campfire, so no one was around except them. Since the beach was far away from the cabins, it was not possible for anyone to hear the commotion.

 

"DANVERS!! What the fuck?! Let go of her!" Maggie grabbed Alex by her upper arm and pulled her away from her. 

 

"NO!" Alex thrashed and twisted out of Maggie's grip before landing a solid punch to her face. Before anyone could react, another punch followed the first one and Kara went down like a sack of potatoes, holding her throbbing face and blinking back her tears.

 

"ALEXANDRA!!" Maggie wrenched Alex away from her and pushed her onto the ground, keeping her there. Kara could hear footsteps coming their way. Probably Alex's friends. 

 

"JAMES, HOLD HER! DON'T LET HER GO! " Kara could hear Maggie yelling at the boy and then someone took her into their arms.

 

"Hey, Little Danvers. Here, lemme see." 

 

 _Maggie_. Kara sighed. _Maggie's nice._

 

Kara spit out the blood that formed in her mouth and removed her hand from her face. Maggie grasped her face gently, tilting this side and that, carefully examining her bruises.

 

"Shit, Kid. You got a split lip, your eye is already swelling and you will have bruises on your face by tomorrow." Maggie said.

 

Kara couldn't tell whether it was her sister beating her to pulp or Maggie looking at her with warm eyes and soft yet worrisome smile that brought tears spilling down her cheeks.

 

"Oh hey hey hey." Maggie pulled her closer. "It's okay, Kiddo. Shh...You will be fine." 

 

Maggie sighed cradling the crying girl to her chest.  _Damn it, Alex!!_

 

She started to pull back making the girl whimper. She hugged the girl even tighter to her when Kara whispered a small "Please, don't."

 

She glanced up when Lena knelt down beside her, holding out a small square of ambrosia. 

 

"That's all we could manage without alerting anyone." Lena said while throwing a worried glance at the girl in her arms.

 

Maggie nodded. If Chiron knew about this incident, Alex would be severely punished for voluntarily hurting Kara. Not that she didn't deserve it, but still it would be a mess. 

 

Maggie rubbed Kara's back soothingly while said girl nibbled on the godly food. She could hear Lucy berating Alex for what she did. 

 

"My Dad's dead because of her!! He is gone because she was a fucking coward!" Alex spat at Lucy.

 

Maggie had heard enough. She gently pulled back from Kara and stood up, facing Alex. "Shut it, Alex."

 

"You know nothing, Maggie!" Alex sneered.

 

"ENLIGHTEN ME THEN!! GO ON!!" Maggie yelled making Alex and the others flinch. She never raised her voice at them or any one. "Tell me why you decided to beat up your own sister?!"

 

"She left my dad to die, Maggie. Like a fucking coward." Alex growled.

 

"HE ASKED ME TO!!" Kara lashed out. "HE ASKED ME TO GO AND FIND YOU. HE MADE ME PROMISE THAT I WOULD LEAVE!"

 

She stood up angrily, glaring at Alex who was blinking back her shock.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Two Years Ago...That night Kara and Alex lost their father...** _

 

 

_"Go, Kara. Go home." Jeremiah nudged her out of the door._

 

_"NO!" Kara struggled in his grasp. "Not without you!! Come with me, Please!"_

 

_"No time, Sweetie. You have to listen to me, Please. Go to Alex, Kara. I will be back before you know it. Go now."_

 

_"But Jere-"_

 

_Kara was cut off by a loud growl coming from behind Jeremiah. She saw a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg looming over them. She hissed and beside her, Jeremiah started to sway and lean towards the beast._

 

_"NO! JEREMIAH!" Kara yelled but Jeremiah wasn't fazed._

 

_The monster hissed out a laugh and Kara felt a shiver run down her spine when the monster spoke. It was like a snake trying to speak the words with lots of hissing._

 

_"You can't save him, little spawn. He is mine to control and to feast on."_

 

_"Jeremiah, please!! We have to go!" Kara pulled on her adoptive father's hand trying to get him to respond._

 

_"Oh, how touching..." The monster sneered. "Why don't we play a little huh?" It turned towards the frozen man and bared her fangs. "Kill her..."_

 

_Jeremiah turned towards her with glassy eyes, expression blank and raised his knife wielded hand as if to strike her. Kara took a step back, terrified and unable to do anything to save him. He lunged towards her, knife raised and slashed her on the upper arm. Kara screamed and scrambled back towards the wall behind her._

 

_Jeremiah advanced on her with his knife raised in the air, ready to strike. Kara heard the monster laughing and stared at her father, terrified. He prepared to plunge the knife and Kara screamed._

 

_"DAD!! NO!! PLEASE!! IT's ME, KARA!!" Kara yelled backing away from him. "Dad..."_

 

_Jeremiah staggered and dropped the knife from his hand. He fell to his knees and looked at her._

 

_"Dad." Kara scrambled towards him, hugging tight._

 

_"NO!!" The monster hissed and made to lunge at them but Jeremiah acted fast, grabbing the knife and threw it at her, catching her in the eye. Kara saw the monster screaming out in pain._

 

_"Kara...Oh Kara. I am sorry. I am so sorry." Jeremiah hugged her tight to his chest. "You have to go. Please Kara, you have to go."_

 

_"No." Kara shook her head. "Please, come with me."_

 

_The monster hissed before Jeremiah could say anything._

 

_"I can't go with you, Sweetie. But you have to go. Promise me, Kara." Jeremiah grabbed her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Promise me that you will run as fast you can. Don't turn back and don't stop until you reach home to Alex and your mother. Promise me."_

 

_"...I promise. I love you, Dad" Kara sobbed._

 

_The monster roared in rage and Jeremiah all but pushed her out of the alley. She glanced back to him smiling at her. "Stay safe, Kara. Love you too. Tell Alex and your mother that I love them too. Now GO!!"_

 

_Kara whirled around sprinting to her home without glancing back. The last thing she saw was her father lunging at the monster._

 

* * *

 

 

"If only you had listened to me that night, you would have known the whole story." Kara sniffled. 

 

Everyone was frozen to their spots, hearing the story. Alex was crying openly and so was Kara. 

 

"BUT YOU RAN!" Kara yelled bringing them back to the present. "You ran and you never came back!"

 

She walked up to Alex, staring at her.

"You never came back. You weren't there when they found him. You weren't there when Eliza didn't eat or sleep for days. You weren't there to see your mother spend every waking moment searching for you. You weren't there to see her going around the town asking if they had seen her baby girl. She plastered your photos all around the town. When the cops said that you might be dead, she refused to believe it. She had searched for you till she was bedridden. She begged me to find her daughter and bring her back. She called me Alex during her last days. And All this time, you had been alive and good, enjoying your life with your friends all but forgetting about your mother. You didn't even bother to send a letter to her saying that you were okay."

 

It started to rain with thunder rumbling in the sky. Kara's emotions were powerful enough to bring dark stormy clouds over the camp. The barrier around the camp could control natural weather but not the one which was a reaction to a powerful demigod.

 

"You are the one who was a coward that night, Alex. You had been a coward during these two years."

 

With that said, Kara whirled around and stormed back to her cabin, leaving them all behind.

 

Alex fell to her knees muffling her cries with her hand while the others stood, still dazed about what they heard. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.....Whaddya think? Good enough? 
> 
> Oh, if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. @Clovergoat did. And I rectified my mistake. Thank you for that BTW.
> 
> Now, tell me how you felt about this chapter would ya?
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be much appreciated, thank you.
> 
> Have a great day!!! :) :)


	7. 'Kara gets a quest.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply, Alex tries to get her shit together. Kara has a quest to go. Lena and Alex has her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody!!! How are you all? Good? Better? Awesome?  
> So here is another chapter from yours truly.

* * *

 

 

 Alex took a deep breath and shook the tension off of her arms before knocking on the cabin door in front of her. She came here to make amends with Kara, her sister. Alex gulped. Sister. Little sister whom she should have protected all those years. She gulped in another deep breath and knocked again. 

 

The door opened and there stood Kara in her orange camp T-shirt and denim shorts, bedraggled and Alex was assaulted with a memory of her first meeting with Kara.

 

 

 

> **_3 Years Ago..._ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Alex Danvers could hear her parents speaking to someone downstairs. She was told to go to her room and wait there till she was called. But Alex was getting impatient._
> 
> _She silently snuck her way to the stairs and crept down a few steps so that she could peek into the living room. Alex saw her mom and dad talking to a stranger with jet black hair and she could see his piercing blue eyes from where she crouched. But he was not the one that got her interest._
> 
>  
> 
> _The tiny and dirty thing hiding behind the large man was what Alex focused on. She looked disheveled and scared. She would peek at her parents through her eyelashes for a tiny moment and would go back to hide her face._
> 
>  
> 
> _Who was that girl?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Alex's breath caught in her throat when that little intruder glanced at her and gave a shy smile. At that moment, Alex knew that the shy thing would be a part of her life._
> 
>  

Alex came out of her memory lane when heard someone clearing their throat. 

 

"Uh, Hi." She stammered looking at Kara. 

 

Kara stared at her with guarded eyes, like she was analyzing her and Alex felt a twist in her gut. There was a time when Kara was an open book to her.

 

"Hi." Kara mumbled out finally, glancing away from her and staring at her feet.

 

"Can we talk?" Alex asked softly, hoping to ease the girl. "Not necessarily now. Some other time works too."

 

Kara snapped her gaze towards her before nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure."

 

Alex smiled at her sister for first time since she ran away. Kara returned her smile somewhat hesitatingly but Alex still scored it as a win. The sisters just gazed at each other in  a comfortable silence before they were interrupted by Winn.

 

"Guys!" He gasped bending on his knees, gasping for breath. "There you are! Chiron called all the cabin counselors and co-counselors for like super secret meeting in the big house."

 

"Yet, you wonder why I demand you spend more time out of the forges." Alex said amused at the boy's lack of fitness.

 

"Shut up." Winn grumbled, his face a perfect shade of red. "We need to go...like now."

 

Alex glanced back at Kara who was staring at the two with barely held amusement. "You should come too."

 

"Uh..." Kara blinked, clearly caught off-guard. "Me?"

 

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "Jason's not here. You are the only other kid in your cabin. SO, technically you become the head counselor."

 

"Oh, okay." Kara shrugged. "After you."

 

"Let's go already!" Winn exclaimed and all the three started their walk towards the big house. "Chiron seemed frazzled by something when he called for the meeting. Something's bothering him."

 

Alex frowned. "All of the sudden? He was fine this morning."

 

Winn shrugged. "No idea. But he was pretty shaken up the last I saw him."

 

Alex just hummed while Kara stayed silent throughout the entire walk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The big house living room was tightly packed with a cluster of demigods, one brooding co-Activities director and an Activities Director.

 

The demigods present in the room are all cabin counselors. There was Kara from Zeus, Miranda and Katie Gardner from Demeter, Sherman Yang from Ares, Malcolm from Athena, Will from Apollo, Winn from Hephaestus since Leo Valdez was out on a quest with Jason and Piper, Lacy from Aphrodite, The stoll brothers from Hermes, Pollux from Dionysus, Lena from Hades since Nico was in camp jupiter visiting his sister, Butch from Iris, Clovis from Hypnos though that dude was sleeping face down on the ping pong table, Holly and Laurel from Nike, Lou Ellen from Hecate and Rachel, the camp's Oracle.

 

Then there was John and Chiron. Dionysus was no show like expected.

 

All the demigods were fidgeting and glancing at each other in silence, contemplating on the big news Chiron promised to tell.

 

"Umm, you do know that nothing's gonna change no matter how much time you pace around right?" Kara asked fidgeting with her shirt. "It is just making us more nervous." She was sat in between Alex and Lena who snorted at what she said.

 

"Gotta admit." Butch said, "New girl's got a point."

 

"Yeah, Chiron." Alex said. "What is it you want to talk about?"

 

Chiron glanced at Kara, his gaze softening, before moving his gaze on all the kids present. He released a deep sigh and nodded to himself.

 

"Our scouts, Satyrs and Nymphs, sent an Iris message an hour ago." Chiron said and grimaced like whatever he was gonna say next was not a good news. "They were talking about something powerful lurking around. They were sure it wasn't a God just having a stroll nor it was a demigod. It was something deadly. They tried to locate the source of that kind of power but said they were overwhelmed by it. Grover said that when he tried to locate the power, he felt extreme dread when he seemed to be close to the source."

 

"Could it be a monster? A giant maybe?" Connor asked.

 

"No." Malcolm shook his head negative. "All monsters have a scent. Satyrs can catch the scent from miles. It is something else."

 

"Could it be the dirt mother stirring again?" Lou Ellen frowned. "Satyrs and all nature spirits had similar symptoms when faced by her power."

 

"Not possible." Alex leaned forward, placing her arms on the table. "During the war, Piper put her in a deep sleep. Even her essence was wiped out after that."

 

"True." Malcolm nodded his assent. "Then what could it be?"

 

"We have no other choice then." Alex said. "We need a quest to go see to it ourselves."

 

Everyone else gave their assent on going on a quest.

 

Chiron sighed deeply. "It is settled then. A quest to find the power source and report back to the camp. Any volunteers?"

 

Before anyone could speak, they were interrupted by a heavy thunder that shook the big house and a piece of paper, charring around the edges appeared in the middle of the table.

 

The rumbling thunder stopped and everyone in the room breathed out a relieved sigh. Chiron leaned forward to grab the piece of paper and opened it. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky in a silent prayer. 

 

"What is it, Chiron?" Alex asked. "What is in the paper?"

 

Chiron glanced at the elder Danvers before giving the paper to her. Alex opened the folded paper and saw her sister's name written in bold letters, next to a lightening bolt symbol.

 

                                                                          - _ **KARA DANVERS-**_

 

Alex tensed, giving the paper back to Chiron who showed it to all the other's in the room. 

 

Kara blinked, seeing her name on the paper. "What does that mean?"

 

"It means the Gods finds a really convenient way to interfere in our matters when they turn blind eye when we need the help." Alex grumbled. Thunder rumbled in the sky after she finished her sentence for which she only raised her head in defiance.

 

"Alex..." John said in a warning tone.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's just the truth..." She mumbled.

 

Kara frowned remembering Thalia telling her how sometimes, demigods are chosen to lead a quest. "So, I have to go on a quest then?"

 

"Yes." Lena confirmed. "This...special request for you is somewhat troubling, but there is nothing we can do about it."

 

"There is a lightning bolt symbol beside her name." Malcolm said. "It might be from Zeus himself. But why?"

 

"Maybe he wants to see her mettle?" Lena shrugged.

 

"Whatever the reason it might be, it is confirmed that Kara must lead the quest." Chiron turned towards Kara."Usually a team of three goes on a quest, child. You can chose any two members to go with you."

 

"Like hell I am letting her go without me." Alex said. "I am going."

 

"I would like to come too." Lena said. "If it's okay with you, of course." 

 

Kara stared at both of them for a moment before sighing. "Would you back off if I say no?" She asked Lena.

 

"Umm...Probably no." 

 

Kara smiled gratefully at both of them and nodded. "I guess you could come."

 

"Okay, then." Chiron clapped his hand, getting their attention. But whatever he was gonna say was cut off by Rachel standing up suddenly.

 

Kara held back a yelp when Rachel's eyes started to glow green. When she spoke, a shiver ran on Kara's back because it sounded like three Rachel's talking at once.

 

                                                                        _Go west and seek the offspring of a sea god_  
 _Unbind the one that's been confined for so long_  
 _Restrain it, for it is a scourge and if you must fail,_  
 _Fate of brood rests upon the child with the stormy eyes._

After sprouting out the prophecy, Rachel fell back into her seat and groaned, holding her head.

 

"I would never get used to that." She moaned.

 

The room was calm, everyone still reeling from the new prophecy thrust upon them. Kara, not knowing what to say, glanced at Alex who leaned forward on the table with a determined expression, ready to tackle the prophecy. 

 

Glancing at Alex, Kara knew she would be okay as long as she had Alex on her side. She didn't forgive her sister yet. But still it felt nice to have her sister back and Kara was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. So, how is it? Good?  
> Hope you liked it. Tell me how you felt about this chappy, yeah? Okay.  
> And a small game/request. Tell me which is your favourite chapter till now and why.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and Comments!!! Thank you.  
> Buh-bye!!


End file.
